


Differently

by Dark_Side13, Worse_Dream



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Side13/pseuds/Dark_Side13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worse_Dream/pseuds/Worse_Dream
Summary: "Who the hell are you?!" Detective West shouts, so everyone in the room shudders. The guy noisily sighs, and then straightens his shoulders and looking at everyone present, saying proudly. "My name is Michael Henry Snart-Allen. I’m from future and I need your help. I think, I have a very big problem."





	1. Where did you get the parka?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you (https://instagram.com/peachy.strategichoe) for agreeing to help us. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.  
> As the saying goes: "everything is Coldflash, if you add a little imagination" :)  
> Long live we and coffee at "Merry Barry"!  
> We will be grateful for your every review! They are a great inspiration and motivation for us to write.

There is a festive atmosphere in the West's house. Joe is glowing from the inside, holding his new-born daughter and he lulls her, in a low voice singing something. Detective West is overjoyed and it is visible to the naked eye. And to admit, Barry is a bit envious of his adoptive father. 

He's glad that finally the shit with the Thinker has ended. He can't stop smiling, looking at the living Ralph and his happy team. Caitlin and Iris are laughing at something with Cecile, who still looks tired after parturition. Snow for sure gives advice to the woman, not only how to look after yourself, but also the child. Iris sometimes breaks away from the conversation and throws him some strange, loving looks. It's straining.

"My little sister is so lovely," says Iris. Joe smiles and looks up at his beloved Cecile. His eyes are full of love.

"Just like her mother," Cecile smiles confusedly. Iris looks at Barry expressively. He nods.

"It sounds like a toast," he says loudly. Nothing happens. He clears his throat. "It sounds like a toast!"

A flash of lightning and Wally appears in the living room with a tray of champagne. Joe is surprised, but then a smile appears on his lips.

"I could not miss the birthday of my younger sister!" Kid Flash smiles. In time, Barry takes a tray of champagne from him, allowing his father and son to embrace each other.

Handing out champagne, he can somewhat hear their conversation.

"How are you, son?"

"Everything is alright, dad. I left Team Flash, because I thought that I will always be in the shadow of Barry, but the Legends helped me to find my own place. Now I feel important, because I am I."

"I'm so proud of you, son," says Joe. "Are you gonna go back to them?"

"I have not decided yet. It's certainly fun, but I miss the house." Wally responded.

"What about Sna-"

"Let's raise these wineglasses!" Cisco exclaims and Barry exhales breathlessly. He mentally thanks the friend and smiles, trying to look as sincere as possible. "For a new member of the Flash Team! For Jena-Marie West!"  
Barry drinks to the bottom, hoping that at least this time the universe will allow him to get drunk. The universe, as usual, sends its fucking. For the third time in six months.

He steps aside. The company, even if it consists of his friends, begins to put pressure on him. He is too disappointed with what happened at Christmas to have fun. Let him then put all his feelings in the far corner – he simply had no time for his personal life with the mess with the Thinker, prison, hunting for meta-humans from the bus, the Ralph's death and his sudden resurrection going on. But now, when all heroic problems have been left behind. All this pain has returned, knocking the door down and hitting his heart, breaking it into thousands of small pieces.

Every time he closed his eyes, his words pop into Barry's head. He looks at him with that terrible look, that Barry has seen only once, on the day of the Lewis Snart's death.

"It's all over between us." His voice was as cold as the ice his hands emit. Tears roll on Barry in wave, he feels how much his hands are shaking.

“ _Everything is okay._ ” he speaks to himself. " _Everything is o-k-a-y._ "

"Barry?" Iris calls him. He opens his eyes. He doesn't remember how he closed them, but he feels like something stings in the corners of his eyes. He sighs loudly and smiles.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's okay," he assures his sister. The guy snorts and takes a glass of champange stretched out to him. "Thanks"

"I wanted to talk to you," she smiles at him and he sees this strange tenderness in her eyes again. And three years ago, a twenty-five-year-old Barry Allen would have given everything so that Iris West would look at him like that. But now, he doesn't feel anything.

"Oh, sure. What did you want to talk about?"

"I. . .I know that you are very worried about. . .about your break up with Snart, but. . ." Barry's throat is dry.

The words ‘of your break up with Snart’ are like a knife hit somewhere in his stomach. Yes exactly. _‘Your with Snart’_ With Snart.

Barry mentally grins. Iris seems to be angry with Len even more than he is. He was grateful to his sister that she cares, because she was the one who stood up for Len in front of Joe and asked for a chance. It was her and Lisa who had brought them together, and now that Len. . .had left him, she was angry. And she began to call him Snart again.  
". . .but Barry, you should move past it. Snart is a brute that just abandoned you. He used you and left in a blink."

"He has he been doing this for so long." Barry grins. She is frowning.

"I'm worried about you, Barry. Do not be offended, but you look like a dead man from your stupid apocalypse series. You don't think. . .when's the time to move on? It's time to find someone who will truly love you."

Barry feels as if his insides are singed with fire. He is frowning as he looks at her. It seemed to him, yes? Did she just say that Len didn't love him? 

Yes, perhaps normal people should not intercede for their ex who left them in the most horrible way (although Len was not so bad. He even did it personally, and not via SMS), but Barry is offended.

Because by saying that Len didn't love him, Iris essentially implies that he allowed himself to be used throughout their relationship, which, mind you, didn't last six months, not a year, but three! In three fucking years, they've been to hell and back. Three years are filled with love, tears, pain, tenderness and support. Three years, for which Barry has changed until beyond recognition, becoming more cold and careful, and Len — more noble and a little heroic.

"I don't think I'm ready, Iris," Barry’s voice sounds cold. "Date with someone who really loves me? Sorry, but this relationship ended six months ago. And I still love him."

He doesn't mean to be rude, but Iris’s words unsettle him. Barry steps aside, feeling the urge to get drunk. Even if alcohol does not work, but will at least create an illusion of. . .something.

Barry goes to the kitchen. There, away from everyone, he climbs into Joe's stash under the sink and pulls out a bottle of expensive Brandy. Opening the bottle, he pours himself a full glass. And then drains it in one gulp and pours more. Iris's words sound like bells in his head. 

_‘It’s time to find someone who really love you.’_

Problem is, he already has. Or, well, just thought he had. But this man right now is in the middle of nowhere, saving the world with his team of freaking time travelers. And yes, he broke up with him. Right on Christmas. 

Barry leans against the countertop and hides his face in his hands. Tears are flowing down his cheeks. The black hole that appeared in his soul six months ago is growing, slowly absorbing his insides. His shoulders are shaking.

A knock is heard from the corridor. Conversations in the living room subside, and someone goes to open. Lock clicks, and then an unfamiliar cheery voice is heard.

"Hey! I’m so glad to see you!"

Barry frowns. _‘Who is this?’_ he thought. He sniffs and wipes moisture on the cheeks with the back of the hand.

"Wow, this house is bitchin. Congratulations on your new addition, Mrs. West! I'm sure, she'll be an incredible girl!"

"I think, I saw you before", Caitlin says suddenly. Her voice is agitated. "Did. . .did you pay for my coffee? You did, didn’t you?"

"Yes!" Cisco exclaimed. "You're the guy who helped me with my calculations this morning!"

"Yes, it was me", Barry doesn't see the guy's face, but he hears him smiling.

"You remind me of someone" Iris says. Barry's interest reaches its peak and he leaves the kitchen to find out what's going on.

There's a guy in the living room. Barry would say, boy. He doesn't look more than eighteen. Allen frowns.

"Oh, God. . .” Joe says with amazement. Barry turns to him and sees Detective West's face is full of confusion and surprise. "You look like Barry as a kid!"

Barry frowns and looks at the guy. They really look alike. The guy has the same pale skin, strewn with moles, the same straight nose and the same shape of the lips. But the guy’s hair is darker, and the face shape is unusual, with sharper facial features.

And Barry sees something else in him. That's painfully familiar and so. . . _native_. The boy has thin fingers of a pianist, with which he corrects his hair, trying to calm down. A ring with Flash symbol lights up on the index finger. The guy smiles, no- _smirks_ -and on his right cheek appears a pretty dimple, from which all the girls at school probably go crazy. But the most important thing is his eyes. They are not green, but blue, with such a dark shade as the water on the winter lake.

This eye color a color Barry met only once, and his heart begins to beat stronger from this thought.

"Your jacket. . ." Wally said and Barry's just paying attention to how the guy's dressed. He is wearing black, slightly ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with a black denim jacket and high sneakers. But, _my God_ , that's not what his eyes cling to. They're clinging to the damn parka. _Damn blue parka with fluffy white fur on the hood._

"Parka", Barry says excitedly "Where did you get this?"

The guy smiles, this time really smiles, and his piercing blue eyes stare right at Barry.

"From you" Allen literally feels the stunned looks of friends. Barry shakes his head.

"No. My. . . _His_ parka is in my closet. The guy is grinning.

"I know. It’s always there. Sometimes you sleep in it when you miss him most. Where is he? He never misses a family celebration!"

The guy climbs on his tiptoes, and tries to look in the other rooms, and Barry feels like his mouth is dry.

"Who is _he?_ " Cisco asks. At Allen’s head is born a crazy idea. And it slowly approaching him, as a huge ten-meter wave. And Barry sure as hell isn't ready for it.

"My father!" Someone's coughing. The boy replied, smiling genuinely. He stretches his words in his absolute manner. "Or rather, the second father. First, thank Speedforce, here."

He looks confusedly at Barry. Someone's coughing. Out of the corner of his eye Allen sees Joe, with a dumbfounded view sits on the sofa. He's breathing loudly.

"Who the hell are you?!" Detective West shouts, so everyone in the room shudders. The guy noisily sighs, and then straightens his shoulders and looking at everyone present, saying proudly. 

"My name is Michael Henry Snart-Allen. I’m from future and I need your help. I think, I have a very big problem."


	2. Introduce yourself to Captain Icicle

The Star Labs Cortex does not smell like in a hospital. There is no disgusting smell of ethanol that tries to replace the smell of blood, no screams are heard at all. There is no strange, indescribable smell of pain and suffering. 

Barry hates the smell of hospitals, always has, since childhood. He is very glad that everything is different in the Cortex. Here, it smells of metal and plastic, and he can hear the devices squeak and hear the nervous tapping of Iris nails.

Michael sits on the coach. He, thank God, had agreed to remove the stupid parka, which Cisco carried away out of sight. Moreover, he also took off his denim jacket with a T-shirt, exposing the torso and allowing Caitlin to take blood, hair... In general, all that is needed for DNA analysis, in which Joe insisted. Barry was too shocked to say anything. He silently looks at his son, looking for Len's features in him.

"Are you afraid of the sight of blood?" Caitlin wonders, coming up to the couch with a syringe in her hands. The boy purses his lips. 

"I just don't like injections." 

"It will not hurt," Caitlin says, rubbing his elbow with a cotton swab with ethanol. Michael smiles, looking at Dr. Snow. Caitlin flinches when she hears the appeal, but quickly puts herself together. She gently inserts the needle under the boy's skin. He looks away, focusing on Barry. Barry is embarrassed, but he does not take his eyes off the kid.

The boy, his son, has a beautiful face. He is cute, but not enough to seem cute. On the contrary - his beauty is more stately, serious. ‘He's so much like Len,’ breaks into Barry’s head. The boy, as if reading his thoughts, smirks, but immediately hisses when Caitlin pulls the needle out of a vein. He bends his arm, and the girl, loudly clattering her heels, comes to the table and pours blood from the syringe into a test tube. 

"Well," Snow said merrily, turning to face them. "The results of the examination will be ready in a couple of hours."

"Great!," says the guy, smiling. He reaches for the t-shirt, but his hand freezes over the fabric. He looks at Cisco. "Can I have a signature sweater?"

"Why not?" Ramon's grinning. He goes somewhere and comes back in a couple of minutes with a blue sweater in his hands. For a second, Barry thinks that the guy will cry, but Michael smiles widely, pulling on the sweatshirt. 

"Oh, I missed the feeling," The guy purrs and looks up at Barry. "Now I really feel at home.”

"That's good," Cisco grins. "Look, man, uh, Joe wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, grandfather loves to ask questions," Michael laughs. Iris sighs noisily. 

"Do you call my father ‘grandfather?’

"Well, Yes," the guy shrugs. "He likes to be called that, so why not?"

He jumps off the couch and disappears into the hallway. Cisco and Caitlin rush after him, and Barry is delayed. 

He covers his face with his palms and noisy breathing, mentally counting to ten to cope with the panic. Slowly, very slowly. As Len has taught him to do.

‘One. Two. Three. Four.’ 

"It's kind of crazy," Iris says quietly.

‘Five. Six. Seven. Eight’ 

“Are you okay?”

‘Nine. Ten’

"He looks so much like him," he whispers, taking his hands off his face. In Iris's gaze, he reads the alarm in her expression. “It's not noticeable at first glance, but he looks like Len. This is amazing.”

Iris smiles softly. 

"Let's go. You shouldn't leave Leonard Snart's son alone to the interrogation my father."

Barry nods. They start walking slowly to the lab. Even in the corridor, came Joe’s sharp voice. 

"What is your full name?"

"I told you. Michael Henry Snart-Allen"

They're coming out of the hallway. Michael stands in the middle of the room and looks his head in all directions.

His gaze jumps from computers to projectors, jumps on The Flash suit, and returns to computers again. And it looks exactly like a West’s house. Like a child who came home after a long journey. 

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen years."

"When's your date of birth?"

"The first of July, two thousand twentieth year"

Barry, Cisco and Iris sigh at the same time. Exactly: a year and a half. Hell, are he and Len going to have a baby in a year and a half? It was hard to believe that. 

"Detective West, am I in an interrogation?" the guy's arching his eyebrow. 

"Yes, you are. I need to make sure you're not some imposter, but really my son's son" 

Michael sighs. He smiles the corner of his lips, and the dimple protrudes again on his cheek, and then he folds his hands on his chest.

"Your name is Joseph Philip West. You work as the head of a detective Agency in Central City police. You have three native children — Iris Ann West-Palmer," Iris gasps, pressing her palm to her mouth. The guy smiles. "Wallace Joseph West and Jenna Marie West. Your youngest daughter is sixteen now. You also have a foster son, Bartholomew Henry Snart-Allen. He is the head of the Central city police crime division, as well as the hero of the city, hiding under the name of the Flash. You love old, really old jazz. You have a collection of records that Mrs. West never threw away. You drink beer chilled. You sing very beautifully, though you are ashamed to do it. You have the best lasagna in the world, and you spoil us once a month. Nothing is more important to you than family. When you found out dads were dating, you wanted to shoot my father, but Caitlin took the gun. You accepted father when he talked dad out of giving up to the Dominators in the name of saving the Earth. You shook his hand and said, ‘Thank you for bringing my son back.’ And then you hugged him. At this moment you were photographed and this photo stands at the father on a desktop in a frame"

Michael pauses, looking Joe in the eye, who looks dazed and confused at the same time. The guy quite grins and looks at Barry.

"Where's dad? Did you tell him I am here?"

Barry shakes his head. 

"No... I didn't"

These are his first words in the last hour and a half, addressed personally to his son. The guy frowns and Allen's insides twist, because at this point Michael is an exact copy of his father. Second father. 

"Why? Where is he? Is something wrong? A serious mission?"

Allen noisy sighs. Michael's questions, one after the other, give him a headache. 

"No. I… I don’t know, Michael", the guy's name comes out of his mouth so easily, Barry's surprised. He silently looks at son, hoping, that he will understand without words. Because he doesn't have the strength to say it out loud.

"What happened?" The guy turns pale, blue eyes filled with fear. "Dad, is he all right?"

Barry feels his hands shaking. His throat dry and he swallows, pursing his lips. 

"Dad!" 

"Me with your father…" Barry sighs noisy.

After all, how insane it is! "Your father," "Dad.".. words new to his hearing, but from them, oddly enough, the sound becomes warmer. As an ointment on the wounds these words fall on his rugged, broken heart and for the first time in six months, he feels that the pain goes away.

Eighteen months. Eighteen.

"Michael" he says, looking in the guy’s eyes. Mike looks with fear and hope. Barry keeps going. "I have no idea where Len is. I haven't seen him since ... Since he left me at Christmas."

He looks the boy in the eye. The fear slowly fading from them, he's silently pondering the words, looking at his converse. Then he frowns and looks at him again.

"Did you break up?" Barry nods. Michael sighs. He buries his hands in his hair. "Why?"

"I don’t know” he speaks softly. "Just... He's just... Just..." Barry's eyes are filling with tears. He sniffles. "He said it was over between us. Then he left. Without explaining anything. I looked for him for a week, but then Lisa said he flew away with the Legends. Nothing else."

Michael smirks.

"Typical father. Damn. But this isn't your first quarrel. You quarrel often. Your fucking love story started with a feud!" He grins, though obviously he's still upset. "You'll make up, I'm sure. You two love each other."

He smiles at Barry and his smile is so sincere and full of hope that Barry can do nothing but smile back at him. Michael nods.

"Do you guys have ‘Big Belly Burger’ I'm starving!" 

"Of course we do, dude!" Cisco exclaims. "We do not live in the stone age, at the end of it all!"

"Excellent," the guy smiles. "Dad, I'll be here in a flash. I'll get you a big burger and coffee!"

Michael slips away and disappears into a bolt of lightning. The wind hits Barry in the face, he hears the rustle of flying papers to the floor, and how Cisco whistles. 

"He is also a Speedster! I really like this guy! I'll be the godfather!"

"Let's not count one's chickens before they have hatched” Detective West shakes his head. “Barry, Cisco, check out Mr. Snart-Allen's on Gideon."

"Great idea!" Barry exclaimed, wiping his tears. "Cisco, let's go"

"Mr. Snart-Allen," Ramon grins on his way to the room with Gideon. "Well, you and Snart over thinking this one. Imagine what kind of hemorrhoids you have arranged to teachers." 

Cisco begins to mimic the teacher.

"Mr. Snart-Allen, please correct your example in which you made a grave mistake! Mr. Snart-Allen, the Flash suit is not a school uniform, please take it off!"

Barry laughs. He presses a button on the remote control and the holographic head appears in the room. 

"Nice to see you, Mr. Allen. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Gideon. Please, show us all the information about Michael Snart-Allen." 

"No such information, Mr. Allen." Barry's heart is going downhill. 

"What do you mean?"

"There's no mention of a Michael Snart-Allen in the world."

"Gideon," Says Cisco and Barry distinctly hears fear in his voice. "Will Barry Allen and Leonard Snart ever have children?"

"No, Mr. Ramon. After their breakup, twenty-fifth of December two thousand seventeenth year, no personal connections between Mr. Snart and Mr. Allen will not be supported."

"Thanks, Gideon."

"Happy to help."

The head disappears. Barry and Cisco look at each other.

"Cisco, let's not panic too soon."

"Don't panic?! Barry, are you serious? What if it's a new Zoom?"

"Cisco, don't be ridiculous. Michael isn't Zoom"

"How do you know?! You heard Gideon! There is no Michael Snart-Allen in the world, there was not and will not be!"

"There has to be some explanation for it." Allen insists.

"Oh, there is. He's an imposter."

"No!" Barry yells and is surprised to notice the desperation in his voice. "Michael's not an imposter. I know that."

"But, Barry…" 

"Let's at least wait for the DNA results. If it shows we're not related, I promise you, you can put him in a cage and do whatever you want. Deal?"

Ramon nods. They leave the room and Barry feels the black hole inside spreading, again.

What if Michael really is an imposter? And that he and Len won't have a son in a year and a half? 

Oh, Barry can't take it. He'll stay in his room and sit in it until he dies. Because the universe sucks.

When they enter the room, Michael is seated at the table with the computer and eats french fries. He has a terribly satisfied look and he looks at the potatoes like a cat looks at canary. 

Joe coughs, attracting their attention. 

"Well?"

"What does it mean your ‘well’?" Michael interested. Barry gets a lump in his throat. He looks at Cisco and Ramon sighs.

"There are no people with the name Michael Snart-Allen in the world"

Michael coughs, choking on Cola. Joe jumps up and aims his crio-gun at him. 

Michael's eyes are full of horror when West pulls the trigger and a cold discharge flies right into him. It freezes like a deer in the headlights. Barry's heart is pounding.

He is ahead of the beam, grabs Michael by the shoulders, and pushes him aside.

Ice charge falls on the wall. Joe points the gun at Michael, and Barry shields him, feeling the guy tremble. 

"Joe, put the gun down!"

"Barry, get out of the way!"

"I. Said. Drop. The. Damn. Gun." Says Barry, and his voice is full of cold. Joe seems surprised and obediently lowers his weapon.

"Barry, this guy's an imposter. He took advantage of your weakness, gained your trust, and…"

"Joe, I'm not a little kid!" shouts Barry, sensing, as Michael clings to him. "And I don't live in the first year. Joe, damn it, him fifteen years! He's a child! He's my child!"

"That's not true…" 

"Actually, it’s true," Caitlin says suddenly. Barry turns his head to Snow. She has any papers in her hands. "The examination is over. Michael is indeed Barry's son. See for yourself."

She hands him the papers the Detective frowns, but puts the gun down and takes them in his hands. There is silence as the detective slowly runs his eyes over the paper. At last, he sighs. 

"But how is that possible? Why doesn't Gideon know anything about him?"

"I don't know." Dr. Snow shrugs. "But from a medical point of view, everything is correct. He has Barry's genes, he has Speedforce and something else associated with slow freezing of the cells."

"Maybe it's because of your break up." Michael says. Barry backs off, letting the guy come forward. "I think it's so serious that you didn't get married. And decided not to have children" he closes his eyes and sighs. "Shit. Damn. That's not fucking cool. Full of shit."

"How did you even get to us?" Iris asks. Michael opens his mouth to answer, but Barry stops him. 

"Wait, Michael. You can tell me about it later. When your second father is be here."

Michael's eyes widen in surprise, and then a sincere smile appears on his lips. Barry smiles back at him. 

"It's time to get Mr. I-Run-From-Responsibility-With-Your-Wallet to the point."

The guy is laughing 

"You have never called him that" 

"Let's go," Allen smiles 

They return to the room with Gideon. Going into it, Michael does not smile, but rather frowns. 

They return to the room with Gideon. Going into it, Michael does not smile, but rather frowns. And to ask why, Barry lacks strength. His hands are shaking, and his heart is beating so hard that he can barely breathe with excitement.

"Hey, dad?" Michael seems to notice his nervousness. Barry turns his head and their gazes meet."Everything okay? You seem nervous." 

Allen shakes his head. 

"I haven't talked with him since that day. I sent thousands of e-mails, left millions of messages on the answering machine ... And in response, only silence. He did not respond to anything. So yes, I'm nervous."

Michael suddenly smiles. 

"This is just a dad. He loves cocoa with marshmallows and hugs, although he never admits this. He also likes bubble baths." 

Barry smiles 

"I know. It is desirable that the foam was flavored. Then he will sit for hours in it," a tear runs down my cheek. "I miss him so much. His smile, his eyes, his laughter."

"You will hear him now. It is better to do this quickly, so that it is not possible to turn back. Gideon!" he exclaims. The head reappears in the room. 

"How can I be of service?" 

"Please contact us with Leonard Snart. He is now on Waverider." 

"Unfortunately, Mr. Snart is not in his cabin right now, but I can connect you with the captain's bridge"

"Good. Thank you, Gideon," Michael smiles. He looks straight at Barry. "I will move away so that I cannot be seen. Imagine me somehow epic!" Barry laughs 

"You look so much like him! The same Queen of Drama." 

At the site of Gideon, appears a hologram of the captain's bridge of Waverider. Michael winks at Barry, and moves away to the wall.

"Waverider is in touch!" says Sara Lance, "Who is speaking?" 

"S. T. A. R. Labs" Answers Barry. "It's Barry Allen." 

"Hey, Barry, everything is alright?" 

"M-m" he bites his lip, thinking about Michael, who is standing behind him. 

"I need to talk with Len." 

"Scarlet, I do not think that is a good idea." 

Barry takes a breath. Len appears in the frame and he looks right at him. Blue eyes express nothing. He is again behind his mask of indifference.

Barry’s hands are shaking and he clenches them into fists. Damn it, why the hell should he have to be so humiliated? He is a fucking Flash and he doesn’t call because he wants to beg forgiveness. He is not to blame for anything. He has a goal. 

"Shut up, Snart," Barry snaps.

"I'm not calling because of ... it doesn't matter. This afternoon my son came to me. From the future."

"Mazel tov." he says, and his voice is permeated with sarcasm." You and Miss West must be jumping for joy." 

Barry twists his eyebrow in surprise. Is he seriously still jealous of Iris? 

"Yes, we can not calm her down," answers Barry in a Snart manner. He smirks. "She and Cisco cannot decide who will be his godfather. But it is good that the boy is as cold-blooded as his father.”  
•   
On the Len's face reflects bewilderment. He frowns. 

"What does that mean?" 

Barry sighs 

"Michael, come here, please, and introduce yourself to Captain Icicle" Michael laughs and a sincere smile appears on his face. 

The mask of indifference instantly disappears from the face of Len and Barry finally sees his real emotions. He is surprised, shocked and hurt. But at the same time, hope appears in his eyes.

Michael walks over and stands next to Barry. 

"My name is Michael Henry Snart-Allen! " Solemnly says the guy. Then he laughs, looking at the faces of the Legends. He waves his hand. "Hi, father! Aunt Sara, you are looking so unmatched! How is Ava?" 

Someone coughs loudly in the background, and Len opens his mouth in surprise. Barry and Michael laugh at the same time.

"We are waiting for you in five minutes," Michael says with a smile. "You know address! Love you, bye!" 

Michael waves his hand again and turns off the hologram. They look at each other and Barry laughs genuinely. 

For the first time in six months, he will finally meet Len.


End file.
